queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Echidna/@comment-79.167.68.90-20140904185654/@comment-79.167.68.90-20140908073814
I will write it now : Childhood : Elves remain children for approximately 25 years.They mature at approximatly the same rate as humans or perhaps a slight bit slower.I is during this stage of life that they begin to learn what it means to be an elf.They learn with their childish ways until reach young. Young Adulthood : At age 25 to about 100, elves are considered young adults.Whether male of female mokes no difference, both sexes mature at roughly the same time and at the same rate. The end of this period is also the age at which they are inducted fully into elven societythe age when they must bear the responsibilities of adulthood. It is during this time that older elves teach younger ones how to continue finding hoy in the years to come without succumbing to the crushing boredom that advanced years often bring. Those elves who were not prepared for the prospect of centuries stretching before them may fail to manage the weight of those years.Indeed such elves (to mention other beings given such longvetiy) often come to terrible end if forced to live those hundreds of years. The most coomon example of this misfortune is an elf who grows up in a human community.Such elves do not let the years slide past as do other elves instead they try to cram as much living as possible into as short time possibleas do their human teachers.These elves dont learn the true value of relaxation and merriment and these are often the elves who become insane or suicidal. Of course, this isnt true of all non elf-raised elves, o even many of them Most elves have an instinctive grasp of the way they should live so that they can enjoy the entirety of their lives. Adulthood : When elves reach age 100, they considered adults. They are allowed to make their own way in society, human or otherwise, and are free to make all personal choices. They are also ready to take responsibility for their actionswhether good or bad.Adults elves can now expirience life fully, for they fully grown and are in the prime of life. This is the age when many elves begin adventuring free of the constraints of childhood and free to follow their own guidance, they relinquish their role in society for a time. They yearn to satisfy their bounless to curiosity about the universe. This is unfortunately, also the age when many of these adventuring elves die. Having had no true expierience of the world outside their homelands, they are usually unprepared for what lies beyond the fields they know. Less than one-fourth the adult population of the elves goes adventuring. Mostalthough curious about the worldfind enough joy and beauty right they are. Those who take up the sword and the bow of campaign in the outerlands often feel some friving need. They are not onstracized by their fellows for the wish to experience more indeed, those who stay at home may feel a little wistfulness that they chosen to remain behind. Middle Age : At the age of 475, elves reach middle age. They have slowed somewhat and become slightly more vulnerable to disease and age. In trade, they know much more about the world and its workings, having affirmed their connection to the land countless times. Elves of this age have the wisdom to know wha their abilities are and the intelligence to not push themselves beyond their means. Many elves cease adventuring at this point. The priests settle in one community , the wizards retire to perform magical research full time, the warriors train others, and thieves establish their own guilds. There are a few elves who never cease the campaigning life. They are likely to remain actively adventuring forevre until their enemies catch up with them. Often, they habe some epic quest or some inner need driving them. These are the elves most osten spoken of in legends, dor they will not retreat from what they perceive as their duty. They do what they must, not always what they want.They are among the mose admired beings on whatever world they exist their most hated enemied hold them in grudging respect. Decades and even centuries have given these elves reptutation of might and power. Even if these elves have no great ability, they reputation is enough to cow most opponents. Old Age : Around the age of 800, the elf has entered old age. He/She still hasn't become visibly old, but he/she feels the effects of age. He/She slows his activities, preferring less strenuous ones. Rather than sprint through the forests as he might have as young elf, he/she sits in the rays of sunligh and composes songs. He/She has tapped into mystic rhythms of the earth and become ever more attuned to its cycles. Few elves adventuring upon reaching old age.Their bodies and minds evolve into something more suited for a quiet, contemplative life. Still, their bodies do not appear any different than they did 100 years before, and their skills are still as sharp as they ever were.There is slowing in their limbs, but that is all. These are about the elves. It seems that Echidna is in old age.